


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by 2queer4here



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Come Eating, Grooming, Licking, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rimming, sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Simba continued grooming Kovu’s dark mane pausing occasionally to nip at his ears. Kovu let out puffs of air through his nose and moved his head to accommodate his king.
Relationships: Kovu/Simba (The Lion King)
Kudos: 70





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

“Aw man Simba, you should have seen it!”

  
  
  


Kovu began excitedly recounting the afternoon’s hunt that had kept most of the available lionesses away for hours. Simba had already heard all about it from a disgruntled Zazu, who usually circled the hunting pride overhead to ensure safety should something ever go wrong. 

  
  
  


Kovu had been sunbathing with no interest at all in the hunting party that had chosen to stalk an older zebra at the edge of its herd. Kovu had watched lazily from his tree perch as the lionesses crouched in the tall grass and inched closer to the unsuspecting zebra herd. But one of the lions must have kicked a rock too hard out of place or snapped a twig because in a flash the herd began running. Kovu’s head perked up and his tail swished playfully and before he knew it he was running alongside his pride, helping jump on a zebra's back and biting into its neck. He didn’t know if it was the old zebra the pride had been stalking previously, but he was too excited to care. It was fun, like playing a game of tag but with deadly consequences. 

  
  
  


Simba thought the behaviour odd himself at first and was prepared to curb it with swats aimed at the other males flank, but when Kovu returned he was too excited to heed the King's warnings. A male lion hunting when there were plenty of lionesses ready and willing to do so? Ridiculous. His energy would be better spent patrolling their lands borders and helping Simba solve interspecies conflict. Though Timon and Pumba, both hunting males, thought the behaviour normal and quelled Simba’s anger. They always had to hunt and scavenge for their meals, why did it matter that Kovu wanted to as well? The lionesses hadn’t minded. In fact Kovu had caught on quickly and so long as he didn’t slow them down or cost the pride a meal they were more than tolerant of him.

  
  
  


Simba ate first, letting Kovu join him minutes later before the females ate their fill. Kovu rumbled happily and snapped off a bone from the carcass to chew on. While he gnawed on the bone Simba made a point to come behind him and remind him of his place in their pride by grinding against his rump careful not to actually push into him yet while he licked the back of his neck and mane. Kovu twisted his face to rub against Simba’s and scent him while also licking under his chin and pressing affectionate wet nose kisses against his snout.

Simba was no longer annoyed with his young mate willing to move on in favour of snuggling, among other things.

  
  
  


Simba continued grooming Kovu’s dark mane pausing occasionally to nip at his ears. Kovu let out puffs of air through his nose and moved his head to accommodate his king. When Kovu started purring Simba took it as his cue to go ahead and take things further. His mouth traveled down over strong shoulders, muscled back, and to the base of his tail and under. Simba growled and Kovu moved his tail to the side. Simba lapped at the hole below, pushing against the warm twitching flesh. It would take a lot more of this to slick Kovu up enough for them to have a successful mating, but Simba liked the taste and the way Kovu’s hole went from baby pink to dark red the more the barbs on his tongue rubbed against him. Kovu mewled, raising his behind higher to signal his readiness. Their matings weren’t as painful as they once had been; Kovu’s body had become accustomed to the feeling of a barbed penis raking his insides though he wouldn’t take with child.

  
  
  


He still yowled with the first thrust which prompted one lioness to pad over quietly and butt heads with him, licking his ears to soothe him. Timon opened one eye where he was rested against Pumba, belly achingly full from their own meal of grubs. He ran his eyes appraisingly over the mating, giving Simba a thumbs up before Pumba’s snoring lulled him back to sleep. Simba was glad Pumba was soundly asleep, not that he had any shame in mating with any member of his pride, but Pumba didn’t think he should be as rough as he was with Kovu. The other lion wouldn’t break if Simba got too rough or sloppy with his thrusts, but Simba’s guardian did not approve and would chastise him to slow down and mate with the other more carefully. Pumba would always criticize Simba’s first thrusts with a scandalized gasp of: “Simba! You know better”. To which Simba would growl softly enough to convey his annoyance, but not get him in trouble with his makeshift father, and back off Kovu’s rump to lick him more. Though initial penetration would probably always be uncomfortable for Kovu due to the need for manual wetting of his entrance and it being a game of guess and check for when his body would be ready and willing to accept Simba.

  
  
  


Simba continued his quick thrusts and roared lazily. He bit down firmly into Kovu’s shoulder while he came, pushing his hips against Kovu as tightly as he could. He didn’t want any of his seed leaking out. Kovu, always good for him, stayed still.

  
  
  


Simba carefully pulled out though his barbs still irritated his lover. When free he pushed his nose under Kovu’s tail and reveled in their combined scent. Reaching his tongue out again he clean the cum that had already been pushed out of Kovu. Kovu twisted onto his back splaying his legs for Simba to crouch between. The barbs on Simba’s tongue felt odd against the barbs on Kovu’s penis, but the repetitive motion was soothing enough to distract them both from any feeling of discomfort with the pleasure. The lioness who gave him comfort before came back to lick under Simba between Kovu’s legs. A tongue pushing into him to eat the cum from his hole and a tongue on his penis had Kovu cumming in record speed. Simba licked him through it and clean the soiled fur on his stomach.

  
  
  


Simba’s oral fixation didn’t stop there and he lapped higher and higher until his weight rested on his mate and they were happily cuddling again. He wiggled into a comfortable position and closed his eyes for a cat nap, smiling as his lioness flopped against their sides, and Timon pushed a bleary eyed Pumba by their heads to contribute to the pile.

  
  
  



End file.
